Delacour's Sister
by lennelovesshuyin
Summary: Fleur Delacour's sister isnt fitting in at Beauxbatons, so she comes to Hogwarts and lives with her godparent. Here at Hogwarts she finds loved, who is it? Read and find out!and no harsh language for reviews thank you, advice would be nice


**Delacour Sister**

**Rough Draft**

**Harry Potter**

**By:Lennelovesshuyin**

**Gabrielle Delacour laid in the soft emerald green grass for what seemed like hours. The sun shined brightly, showing off Gabrielle's blue-grey eyes. Gabrielle had just left France to stay with her godparent, Ashleigh, her life wasn't the way she wanted it to be at Beauxbatons, she was almost constantly neglected, that or teased for her hair, or her odd gift of reading people's minds. So, she was now transfered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she came to the radiant street of Privet Drive, her muggle godparent, Ashleigh, gave her the name Ellie, for short of her long name. Ellie was Fleur Delacour's twin sister, only, they had quite a differents in features and hair, and as well accents. Ellie's eyes were much more enchanting than Fleur's and in many ways more beautiful...her face was a pale color with much glitter on her face, and her long silvery-blonde hair was not only those colors, but had streaks of black in it as well. The day went dark, and she decided to go for a stroll...walking on the glittering street a street light flickered and went out. She was by the park when this happened and rubbed her arms and breathed in the cold air. The sky began to twist and fell flat on her back. "Is someone there?"she yelled. Rain began to simmer across her face and a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes was walking toward her. A gust of wind blew the boy's bangs back showing his scar. **

**"H...Harry Potter?"Ellie asked as he came closer. "Yes, are you alright?"Harry asked helping her up. "Fine, thank you...I...want to ask you something Harry...what is Hogwarts like?"Ellie asked rubbing her arms. "It's great...everyone...wonderful, sorry, but what is your name?"Harry asked. "Gabrielle Delacour...but people call me Ellie, I moved in with my godparent to see if things would be easier here for me than in France...so I transfered to Hogwarts and I am going into my 6th year..."Ellie replied still rubbing her arms. Harry was cold as well, and didn't have anything to keep her warm, except his arms, but he thought she would be a little uncomfertable about that, however, she knew he was thinking this...only cause of her gift to read people's minds. "Oh, are you related to Fleur Delacour, and why dont you have an english accent?"Harry asked. **

**"I am Fleur's unidentical twin sister...and I have no english accent because I grew out of it after being surrounded by my godparent, Ashleigh...I should tell you Harry, I can read minds..."Ellie said. "Oh! Uh, than I guess you know everything I said in my mind about you than..."Harry said now blushing furiously. "Yes, it is quite sweet what you think of me, but I would rather not get too much closer than friends...I was not destined to marry one such as yourself...the one I am to marry is much different from you Mr. Harry Potter, but I assure you that you are a very handsome man...but again not one of my type either..."Ellie wanted to tell him this so he would not get too close. She one year went to a physkick who told her who she was to marry when she came of age.I'll leave that out till the person comes up;) "Well, I have to say your way of talking seems, quite proper..."Harry said as they came along the road of Privet Drive. "I was brought up very, very proper, extremely strict parents, but I s'pose I do not have to speak that way anymore...huh,"Ellie said stopping at the end of a drive way. "No not really..."Harry replied. "Well, this is my home, see you at Hogwarts Harry..."Ellie said with her enchanting smile. "Yea, of course..." Harry said watching her walk to her house.**

**"Oh, finally Ellie, hun, you're back, I was wondering where you went...who was that boy?"Ashleigh asked giving Ellie a nice warm cocoa. Ashleigh had a sort of triangular shaped head and green-hazel eyes. Her long brown hair was usually tied back in a braid and she wore a black tank top and sweat pants. "That was Harry Potter, he goes to school at Hogwarts..."Ellie said. Ellie wanted to continue telling Ashleigh about Harry, but it would probably be a little confusing for her and she wouldn't have cared much anyway. "I'm going to sleep, tomorrow is a long day, going to my new school and all...goodnight, Ashleigh,"Ellie said walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. She looked out her window and next door to see a light from the front of the house and Harry stuck his head out of the window like he was waiting for someone. He soon enough was outside, so Ellie walked outside to talk to him. "What are you doing Harry?"Ellie asked walking over to him. He had his trunk and a snowy owl flapping her wings furiously. "Waiting for my friends the Weasley's to pick me up...you know, since im going to Hogwarts tomorrow and all,"Harry said. Than a fat, plump boy came out of the house, his long brown hair covered most of his fat face. "Oh, Harry whose this, your girlfriend...who would want to go out with you?"the plump boy yelled forcefully. "She isnt my girlfriend, Dudley...she is just a friend at Hogwarts...ok,"Harry said rubbing his arms as two lights came from the sky. "Whatever..."Dudley said than walked into the house. **

**"Is that your ride?"Ellie asked. Harry turned his head to see the blue flying car drop onto the driveway. "Yea, it is, you want to meet them?"Harry asked standing up. "Sure..."Ellie said walking to the car with Harry. "Guys, come out and meet Ellie..."Harry said putting his trunk, in the trunk and Hedwig in the back seat of the car. Three boys came out of the car...two twins and one a bit younger. "This is Fred, George, and Ron..."Harry said pointing to each of the boys. Fred and George had long red hair that went about 2 inches past their shoulders, you could hardly see their eyes and she couldn't tell whether they were brown or green. Than Ron who was absoulutly gorgeous to her had long fiery red hair a little above his shoulders and green eyes. She smiled at Ron and let out a "Hello, I am Gabrielle Delacour, but you may call me...Ellie...if you want to know more about me I'm sure Harry can tell you, but I have to go before my mother goes absoulutly balistic cause im not in my bedroom, anyway see you tomorrow..."Ellie said walking away with a sight of Ron that could never get our of her head. _He is so...gorgeous, I can't get him out of my head...he is exactly how the physkick descripted and his name, that is the same as well...could it be?_**

**The day finally came...Ashleigh had brought her the the platform than had to leave. Ellie left alone. She breathed in the warm air. Her blue-grey eyes looked around the platform and than had her things aboard the train and was looking for a compartment. She than almost walked passed Harry's and Ron's compartment when Harry opened the door. "Looking for a compartment?"Harry asked her. She turned, smiled and nodded to Harry walking into the compartment and chose a seat beside Harry. Than a bushy haired girl came into the compartment with a cat with a flat face and orange fur. "Ah, Hermione this is Ellie, Ellie, Hermione,"Harry introduced. "Hello, Hermione,"Ellie said standing up. "Hello, I hope you don't mind Ellie, Harry is my boyfriend could you sit here?"Hermione asked. Ellie's heart pumped and than she nodded. "No, I don't mind..."Ellie sat beside Ron. "So, Ellie, how was your summer?"Hermione asked. "Quite boring actually, I didn't know much anyone in the area,"Ellie said brushing a long piece of her hair back. "Oh, I had a great summer...sorry yours wasn't as exciting, neither was Harry's..."Hermione said now holding Harry's hand and placing her head on his shoulder.**

**Ron stayed silent. "Ron, something wrong?"Harry asked. Ron shook his head and gazed out of the window. Ellie listened to his thoughts and sat there in shock, but kept silent herself. Sooner or later Harry and Hermione were asleep. "Ron...didn't Harry tell you, that I can read minds?"Ellie asked smiling with her head facing the ground. "What! No..."He said it forcefully, but than got calm by the no. "I would like you to know, that I feel the same way about you, I mean, when I first met you...I still feel that way now..."Ellie said. Ron blushed than Ellie grabbed his hand, until a blonde haired boy opened the compartment door. "What's this Weasley got yourself a girlfriend? Not surprising that Harry chose a filfy mudblood! Now we got a veela...with a Weasley?"Draco Malfoy yelled waking up Harry and Hermione. Hermione noticed their fingers weaved together. Ellie stood up and smiled at Malfoy "Oh, yea, I am his girlfriend, surprised? You seem a little embarrased now...well, I would have gladly chose Ron instead of you even at first sight, now that I know you have no business here, why dont you leave us alone..."Ellie said sitting back down by Ron and again holding his hand. Ron smirked at Malfoy and than the boy turned around, blushing madly and left the compartment. "Girlfriend?"Ron asked smiling. "I had to say something...why do you want me to be your girlfriend...cuz...as you heard, I would instantly say yes," Ellie said.**

**"Uh...what happened?"Harry asked with his face dazed and confused. Hermione had the same look on her face. "Well, a lot seemed to happen when you two fell asleep..."Ron said now looking strait into Ellie's pale eyes. "Yes Ron...I will be your girlfriend,"Ellie said as she kissed him on the cheek, she than went to the compartment door. "I have to get into my robes now..."she said before walking out the door. The rest did the same, "Wow, Ron...congrats..."Harry said tightening his tie of his robe. Sooner or later Hermione and Ellie walked in. Ellie had the patch of Gryffindor on her robes and the Gryffindor colors on her tie. "You're...You're in Gryffindor?"Ron asked. "Yes...he had the hat look at a picture of me and read a few things before it decided and sent me the results, along with a package of my things..."Ellie said taking Ron's hand again and resting her head on his shoulder. "That's great! We're in the same house together!"Ron said smiling while Ellie twittled with his fingers. Hermione had whispered something into Harry's ear and they walked out of the compartment. "Ok than...I would what they're doing..."Ellie said. "Guess..."said Ron rolling his eyes. **

**Ellie turned her head to face Ron's and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Well...um...I..."Ron said. She let out a "shhhh" and kissed him again. Than the compartment door opened and they quickly pulled away. Ginny, Ron's younger sister stood in the door. "Oh, my gosh, sorry!"she said turning away. "Um, it's alright..."Ellie said. Ginny's long red hair was laying over her shoulder. "Um, Ron, mum told me to give you this and you sort of forgot it, some letter from Dumbledor..."Ginny said handing Ron the envelope before walking out the door. "Hey, I got one of those too!"Ellie said as Ron tore open the letter. "You'll like this! I know I'm loving it already!"Ellie said smiling as he began reading. "H...h...head boy!"Ron said happily. "Yes, I don't understand why Dumbledor made me head girl, he must have read my records from my old school...but you know we're going to be together a lot, oh...this is wonderful!"Ellie said hugging Ron. **

**The train had stopped and Ron looked out the window"We've arrived..."Ron said. Ellie grabbed his head lightly. The glitter from her face showed off as she stepped outside in the moonlight. Many stared at the couple, Ellie only smiled and minded her own business. Most were astonished of the fact that Ronald Weasley...had a girlfriend, and not just any girl, but a beautiful one, part veela, and a girl who definatly turned heads. Ron liked things this way and now held Ellie close. Than they got a carriage before they were full, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Ellie, and Ron were all in one carriage. Seamus had short brown hair and was often with Ginny, so Ellie assumed they were together, than she read their minds. They nearly had a crush on eachother, she shook her head and leaned into Ron with his arms around her tight. **

**They soon saw the lights of Hogwarts and Ellie looked out the carriage window, her face shined in the moonlight, sending Ron's heart into a shock, this was his girlfriend, a most beautiful girl. She turned to face Ron, who was staring at her with soft eyes that made shivers go up Ellie's spine. "What?"she asked returning the gaze. "Nothing...you're just...beautiful..."Ron said slightly blushing. Everyone stared at them "What?"Ellie and Ron said together. They all returned with a "nothing!" Ron arched his eyebrow and the carriage came to the ground with a loud thud. Ron jumped out of the carriage first, giving Ellie a hand down the steps, seeing as she tripped a bit on the way down and grinned slightly. The rest soon came after. Ellie and Ron than ran to the school playfully poking and tickling eachother. **


End file.
